A Strange Place
by drag in the dragon
Summary: One day Hiccup finds an object and somehow finds himself in a strange place, a place with advanced technology, unlike anything he had ever seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this idea for a fanfic so I decided to write it and this is that story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or it's characters, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Finally some free time," Hiccup said as he got off Toothless

"Yea," Astrid replied. "It seems like your chief duties never end."

"So." Hiccup wraps his arms around Astrid's waist pulling her close. "How's my lovely wife," Hiccup says looking deeply into Astrid's eyes.

"I'm doing g…" Astrid said before being interrupted by a voice in the distance.

"HICCUP, HICCUP," the voice shouted.

"I told you 'endless'."

"Yea, yea, I'll be right back," Hiccup replied hoping on Toothless's back.

"I'll help you," Astrid demanded as she mounted Stormfly.

"And, there's no way I can convince you otherwise, can I," Hiccup responded as he flew off

"Nope," Astrid said as she followed Hiccup.

As the two got closer to the man they realized that it was Silent Sven. They landed next to him.

"Sven, What do you need," Hiccup asked as he and Astrid got off their dragons.

"The baby dragons knocked over the fence for my sheep," Sven panted. "And all my sheep are getting away."

"I'll rebuild the fence, you can catch the sheep," Astrid told Hiccup.

"If there's one thing the dragon races are good for its catching sheep," Hiccup replied as they remounted there dragons and flew off.

* * *

"There you are," Hiccup declared as he grabbed the last sheep. Just then he saw a purple glow coming from some of the bushes. Hiccup landing saying "Toothless, make sure that sheep don't go anywhere." Hiccup went to go investigate the mysterious glow.

After searching thru the bushes for a few seconds Hiccup found the object that was making the ominous glow.

The object was a metal sphere about the size of a fist and had a few holes that let light out, the object also had a button on the side. Before Hiccup could do anything with it he heard Astrid's voice in the distance.

"Hiccup, The fence is finished," Astrid shouted.

"K, I got the last sheep," Hiccup yelled back as he put the object in Toothless's saddle bag before grabbing the sheep and flying off on Toothless.

* * *

Later that night Hiccup is laying in bed and can't sleep.

Hiccup rolls over to see Astrid laying asleep next to him. He sits up and sees Toothless hanging from the rafters by his tail right above Stormfly, who is asleep on Toothless's stone slab because they haven't brought her slab in yet. Hiccup gets up and starts to walk away.

"Is it morning already?" Astrid mumbled.

"No, I just couldn't sleep," Hiccup whispered as he turned to look at her. "Now go back to sleep."

"K," Astrid replied as Hiccup continued down the stairs.

As Hiccup made his way downstairs he noticed a glow coming from the pouch on Toothless's saddle. Just then Hiccup remembered the object he had put in there earlier that day. Hiccup Walks over and takes the object out of the pouch.

"I wonder what this is," Hiccup said softly not to disturb Astrid. Then Hiccup presses the button on the side. All of the sudden a huge flash of light enveloped the room.

As the light faded Hiccup found himself standing in a strange place. The ground is made of a strange stone that he had never seen before. For some reason it was now daytime, The buildings were weird and very rectangular. What confused Hiccup the most was these strange objects that were large and looked to be made out of metal. Some were sitting still in rows and others were moving, fast. The objects that were moving fast looked to have people inside them. Hiccup couldn't help but wonder how they worked.

All of the sudden Hiccup hears a voice from behind him. "Hey, cool costume!"

* * *

 **A/N: I thought I should clarify that this isn't time travel and it is dimension hopping and I feel like the HTTYD universe can be like an alternate dimension and they didn't advance in technology as much as we have because they were to busy fighting dragons.**

 **Bye for now :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is late, I was gonna upload it last Saturday but never got around to it. And I uploaded a story that gives more description to my OCs you can go to my page if you want to see it. it's called 'my OCs'** **you don't have to look at it to understand what's going on in the story though, anyway I'll let you get to reading the story hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or it's characters, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Hiccup quickly turned around to see a man a little shorter than Hiccup was. The man was wearing a white shirt that had a collar and buttons holding it together but a few of the buttons at the top where unbuttoned, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He was also wearing some black pants and shoes.

"What?" Hiccup questioned.

"I like your Hiccup costume," replied the man.

"What? This isn't a costume, and how do you know my name?" Hiccup said even more confused than ever.

The man paused for a second to inspects Hiccup closer and notices the Hiccup's missing leg. "Are you telling me you are actually Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III?" The man asked unsure of himself.

"Ok, now you're starting to freak me out," Hiccup said taking a step back.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"So since you know my name. What's yours?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, I'm Kas."

"Umm, so Kas, where are we?"

"You're either in the future, or another dimension. I don't really know, but right now that doesn't matter," Kas responded. "We need to get you back to Berk. Umm, how did you get here in the first place?"

"There was this object, and I pressed this thing on the side of it, then I was here," Hiccup explains as Kas starts to look around. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe the object fell out of your hands and rolled somewhere," Kas said as he looked under a car finding the object. "Is this the object?" Kas pulls the out from under the car and holds it out so Hiccup could see it.

"Yeah, that's it," Hiccup replied grabbing the object out of Kas' hands. "But, this wasn't here before." Kas looks over Hiccups shoulder to see a crack in the metal casing, revealing some electrical components, and a strange glowing rock in the center.

"It looks broken."

"How do we fix it?"

"I might know someone who can fix it."

"Who?"

"My roommate. My place is just up ahead," Kas said pointing in the direction of his apartment.

The two start walking and after a small awkward silence Hiccup decides to speak up. "So, you never told me how you know my name."

"Oh yeah, Umm that's a little complicated and difficult to explain," Kas explained. "But I'll do my best."

"Ok."

"Umm, So here we have these things called franchises. Which is like, Umm, no franchise isn't the right word, umm fandom, yeah yeah fandom. And a fandom is like a series of umm stories with recurring characters…"

"Like me," Hiccup added.

"Yes exactly, it includes the other riders and even Toothless. And people who like these fandoms are called fans."

"Fan, like when your hot you fan yourself," Hiccup replied.

"Your hot" Kas said under his breath.

"What?"

"What? No fan is short for fanatic," Kas explained.

"So you're obsessed with me," Hiccup stated.

"Obsessed is a strong word," Kas replied. "Anyway, I am a fan of the HTTYD fandom."

"HTTYD?"

"It stands for How to Train Your Dragon, which is the fandom your in," Kas responded. "Oh here's my apartment building." Kas opens the door to the building on their left.

* * *

 **A/N: I know Hiccup would speak Norse but that would make it a lot more complicated. Also please write a review constructive criticism is very much welcome.**

 **Bye for now :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or it's characters, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The two walk into the apartment and the first thing they saw was the ugly couch that was to big for the room facing the tiny TV. Too their right was the kitchen right next to the fridge was an open door revealing the bathroom. On the other side of the room was a door on either side of the TV.

"Hey, Carlos," Kas shouted.

"I'm in my room," Carlos replied.

Kas opens the door to their left of the tv revealing Carlos who is a Hispanic American and was wearing a black t-shirt with white text that says "Never trust an Atom, they make up everything," dark blue skinny jeans, and red converse. He was sitting criss-cross on his bed with books that lay open in front of him and had a cup of ramen noodles in his hand.

"Carlos, guess what,"

"What?"

"Ta-da," Kas said gesturing to Hiccup.

"Hi," said Hiccup.

"You got a date," Carlos said sarcastically before eating some of his noodles.

"No, it's Hiccup," Kas replied.

"Also, I'm married," Hiccup added confused.

"Aww, you and Astrid got married," Kas said turning to look at Hiccup.

"Wait, are you telling me this guy is actually Hiccup?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, this is Hiccup," Kas said pointing at Hiccup.

"That's impossible," Carlos stated.

"What did everyone tell the Wright brothers about the light bulb," Kas insisted.

"First Thomas Edison invented the light bulb, the Wright brothers invented the airplane, second Hiccup is a fictional character," Carlos explained.

"Well, how do you explain why he looks exactly like Hiccup, he's missing the leg and everything!" Kas argued.

"Coincidence," Carlos said with confidence. "Come on Kas, you can't believe everything someone tells you."

"But, he is Hiccup!" Kas said with a shaky voice.

"He's telling the truth," Hiccup interrupted. Hiccup explains to Carlos, everything about the object, and how Kas said Carlos could fix it.

"Ok, that all sounds like something that would be in a fan fiction, but, show me the object and I'll see what I can do" Carlos said. "Just to clarify, I'm not saying you're Hiccup, but I'll keep an open mind." Hiccup hands the object to Carlos. "Well I don't know what some of those components do, but all the ones that look broken I do know. I'll need to get a few parts to fix it though. Also Kas, Hiccup will need a change of clothes, we don't want him to stick out."

"Kay," Kas replied.

"While you guys do that I'll make a list of everything I need," Carlos added.

Kas and Hiccup leave Carlos' room and go to Kas' room on the other side of the TV. When Hiccup first walked in he noticed a bunch of posters on the wall. One of them is a replica of his map and another one was of all the riders and their dragons and Hiccup was front and center.

Kas grabs Hiccup some clothes out of his closet and hands them to Hiccup. The clothes are a black t-shirt, some gray sweatpants, and a singular black shoe. Hiccup goes into the bathroom to get changed and when he comes out he sees that Kas has changed clothes and is now wearing a t-shirt with Tuffnut's face on it and some blue jeans.

"Uhh, Hiccup," Kas said noticing Hiccup was done in the bathroom. "Hope you don't mind but I changed out of my work clothes to be a little more comfortable."

"Why is Tuffnut's face on your shirt?" Hiccup questioned

"Oh, yeah, because Tuffnut's my favorite," Kas replied. "You like, It says 'The chicken is not amused'."

"It's a little weird."

"Anyway I called an Uber, we're gonna go to Radio Shack at the mall to get the parts Carlos needs," Kas said.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on my story.**

 **Bye for now :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little short but I promise the next one is going to be extra long.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or it's characters, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The three men get out of the car and are now at the Mall.

"I don't mean to ask too many questions but, how does that thing work?" Hiccup asked with curiosity. "think Kas called it an Uber… Woah." Hiccup jumped as the doors opened.

"It's magic," Kas blurted out.

"No, it's not magic, it's a bunch of mini explosions push on a piston causing the wheels to spin and you move," Carlos explained. "And for the doors, there are motion detection sensors placed by the doors that sense movement and open the doors."

"Yeah, I'm gonna stick with magic," Kas replied as they turned into Radio Shack.

"Kas, can you go get the copper wire and I'll go get everything else," Carlos said ignoring Kas's last comment.

"Yes sir," Kas responded giving Carlos a small salute as he walked away. "Now, where is the copper wire." Kas looks down one of the aisles.

"Is this it," Hiccup said from the aisle over. Kas sprints to where Hiccup is.

"Yeah, that's it," Kas exclaimed. "What color should we get?"

"I don't know," Hiccup replied as Kas grabbed the wire.

"Carlos, what color?" Kas said raising his voice so Carlos could hear him.

"It doesn't matter, just pick one," Carlos yelled back.

"Ok, let's get red," Kas shouted as he grabbed the red one. "Meet you at the cash register." Kas and Hiccup walk over to the cashier. A moment passes and they buy all the components they need.

"Let's go to campus and fix this object," Carlos said starting to walk away.

"Carlos, I want to show Hiccup around while you fix the object," Kas explained stopping Carlos from walking away.

"Yeah, I would like to explore some before I got to go home," Hiccup added.

"Ok, stay here then, and stay safe," Carlos replied as he continued to walk away.

"So, What do you want to do?" Kas asked Hiccup

"I don't know," Hiccup responded, "I'm kinda hungry."

"To the food court," Kas exclaimed as he started walking in the other direction then Carlos with his hand stretched out pointing in the direction of the food court.

* * *

 **A/N: if you have any questions about my story just leave a review.**

 **Bye for now :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: as promised a nice long chapter. enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or it's characters, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"So, What do you want to eat?" Kas asked Hiccup as they both walked into the food court area.

"I don't know," Hiccup responded shrugging his shoulders. "What's good?"

"Well, I would like to show you something you don't have on Berk," Kas replied looking around. "Umm, have you had pizza before?" Kas points to a Little Caesars on the other side of the food court.

"I don't think I have. What's it like?"

"Oh, it's the best," Kas exclaimed. "It has some flat bread on the bottom, then tomato sauce, after that comes the cheese, and to top it all off you put… whatever you want."

"Sounds good."

"Yes," Kas screeched in a high pitched voice as he started sprinting to the other side of the food court

A moment passes and Hiccup catches up to Kas who is now in line. "You seem a little too excited for pizza" Hiccup said as he got in line.

"Yeah, well, pizza is one of my favorite foods," Kas explained. "Umm, I was thinking we could get whatever's Hot 'n' Ready so we don't have to wait for them to make our pizza, sound good."

"Uhh, ok," Hiccup replied as the people in front of them got out of line so Kas and Hiccup could order.

"Hi," said the woman at the cash register. "What can I get for you today?" She had a clearly fake smile plastered on her face.

"Umm, What do you have that's Hot 'n' Ready?" Kas asked as he leaned against the counter.

"Let me check," the cashier replied as she turned around to see the pizza boxes that were behind her. "We have cheese, pepperoni, and Hawaiian, we also have some breadsticks ready."

"Ew Hawaiian, pineapples don't belong on pizza," Kas exclaimed. "Umm, do you have a small pepperoni?"

"Yeah," she said as she grabbed one of the pizzas

"Also we'll get some breadsticks," Kas ordered, "And two plates, please."

"Any drinks to go with that?" the cashier questioned as she started to ring up the order.

"Yeah, umm, Hiccup what do you want to drink?" Kas asked Hiccup.

"Umm, water I guess," Hiccup replied.

"We'll get a water and a Mountain Dew," Kas said returning to the cashier.

"So it was one small pepperoni pizza, one box of breadsticks, one water, and one Mountain Dew."

"Yep," Kas replied.

"Ok, here's your pizza and breadsticks, I'll go get your drinks," she stated as she grabbed some cups and went to go fill them up,

"Don't forget the two plates," Kas reminded her as he got his wallet out to pay.

"Yeah, I got the plates," she said as she places the drinks down next to the pizza along with the plates. After Kas pays They grab the food and sit down at one of the open tables. There was a moment of silence while the two started to eat.

"So, What are we gonna do next?" Hiccup asked breaking the silence.

"Mmm," Kas replied with his mouth full as he raised one finger gesturing to Hiccup to wait a moment. "I was thinking I could show you some of the technology we have here."

"Ok, that sounds like fun," Hiccup said as he took another bite.

"I won't be able to tell you how it all works," Kas explained "but I can tell you what they all do."

* * *

"So, What are we gonna see first?" Hiccup asked with curiosity.

"The first thing is called an escalator," Kas answered. "It is right this corner up ahead, There are a few of them here in the mall."

"What does it do?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," Kas replied as they turned the corner.

"There moving stairs so you don't have to walk up and down them," Kas explained. "Wanna go try."

"Yes!" Hiccup said as he sprinted to the escalator.

After Hiccup goes up and down the escalator a couple times Kas decides that it is time to continue to the next place. "Hiccup, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said as he got off the escalator. "Where to next?"

"There's a Target here at the mall, and they have a electronic section we could check out," Kas replied.

* * *

"What to look at first," Kas exclaimed as they arrived at the electronic section in target.

"What's this?" Hiccup questioned as he started to look around.

"Those are headphones," Kas answered picking up the headphones. "You put them on your head like this." Kas put the headphones on. "you can listen to music without anyone else hearing."

"Can I try?," Hiccup asked.

"Yeah," Kas replied as he handed the headphones to Hiccup. Hiccup put the headphones on and Kas pushed the button to start playing the music.

"Wow, I can't hear anything with these on," Hiccup said.

"Yeah, there nice headphones."

"What," Hiccup shouted as he took off the headphones. "I don't hear you."

"I said there nice headphones." Kas repeated. "People where them whenever they don't wanna talk to nobody. Also when they're trying to work and can't find a quiet place."

"Like when I'm working on a new invention and the twins won't leave me alone," Hiccup added.

"Yes, that's exactly what they're for."

"But, I don't really like that music," Hiccup said. "It's way different than what we have on berk."

"I bet it is," Kas responded. "But, you can listen to anything with them. That's just what they have so people can try them."

"Ok, what else around here is cool?" Hiccup inquired as he put the headphones back.

"Oh," Kas shouted as he ran to another aisle and Hiccup follows. "These are artificial intelligence or AI for short."

"What do they do?" Hiccup questioned.

"They do a lot," Kas replied. "They can answer questions, remind you to do stuff, and a lot more."

"That's cool, how do you ask it a question?"

"Well, these ones aren't on, but I do have one on my phone," Kas said as he got his phone out of his pocket. "Hey Siri, what's zero divided by zero?"

"Imagine that you have zero cookies, and you split them evenly among zero friends. How many cookies does each person get? See? It doesn't make sense," Siri responded. "And Cookie Monster is sad that there are no cookies, and you are sad that you have no friends."

"Whoa, can I try?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Ok, umm, hey Siri, who are you?"

"I'm Siri, your virtual assistant."

"But that's not all my phone can do," Kas added. "You can play games, check the weather, take photos, and even talk to people who are far away."

"So when you talk to people with it, is it like terror mail?" Hiccup inquiried.

"I mean it's kinda the same, but not really," Kas replied. "Here, let me show you. Hey Siri, call Carlos."

"Calling Carlos." A moment passes and Carlos picks up the phone.

"What's up," Carlos greeted.

"Just showing Hiccup my phone," Kas responded. "By the way your on speaker phone."

"Hi Carlos," Hiccup added. "So, How does this work?"

"Well, a phone captures what you say then translates it into invisible light called radio waves which is sent to another phone which is then translated back into sound that you can hear," Carlos answered. "Anyway, Kas this is taking longer than I expected. I should be another 3 hours, maybe a little longer, before I'm finished."

"Ok, we can find something to do till then," Kas replied. "Bye."

"Bye," Carlos said right before he hung up the phone.

"I'm not going to be able to show you stuff like this for another 3 hours," Kas told Hiccup.

"So, What are we gonna do then?" Hiccup asked.

"I think I have an idea," Kas said as he started to run off. "Come on." Kas gestures to Hiccup to follow him.

* * *

 **A/N: thanks for reading, please write a review so I can know your thoughts on my story.**

 **Bye for now :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or it's characters, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"You still haven't told me what we're doing?" Hiccup declared as they walked into the apartment.

"Oh, yeah, we're going to watch some movies," Kas replied as he started to look for the remote to the TV

"Movie?" Hiccup asked with confusion.

"It's like a moving picture that tells a story," Kas explained. "Now where's the remote. Ah, there it is," he said as he looked under the couch cushion.

"So, what 'movie' are we going to be watching?" Hiccup asked.

"I was thinking we would watch your movie first," Kas answered as he sat down and turned on the TV.

"My movie?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yeah, the movie that tells the story about when you befriend Toothless," Kas clarified. "Come on, sit down." Kas patted the set next to him.

"Why would I watch something about myself?" Hiccup questioned as he sat down.

"I don't know, to see how accurate it is," Kas replied as he started to look for the movie. "Now, remember it's rude to speak during a movie so we'll discuss it after, not during, the movie."

"Uhh, ok."

* * *

"So, What ya think?" Kas asked as the credits started.

"It was interesting I guess, kinda creepy how it so accurate," Hiccup answered.

"So it was accurate," Kas responded.

"Yeah, I guess."

"And what's your favorite part?" Kas inquired.

"What, How am I supposed to answer that?" Hiccup said as he raised his voice a little. "Am I supposed to tell you my favorite moment in my life."

"Sorry dude, I was just curious."

"N-no, I'm sorry... I-I overreacted," Hiccup stammered. "It's just weird seeing how small and insecure I used to be."

"Yeah, I guess that would be weird," Kas replied. "I suppose that means you don't want to watch the next one."

"No, we can watch the next one," Hiccup said seeing the sad look on Kas' face. "Now that I know what I'm getting into." Kas' face immediately lights up.

"Really, because it seems like you don't want to see it," Kas responded.

"No, it's fine."

"Ok, just warning you I cried my first time through this one," Kas said as he got to the second movie.

* * *

When the credits started rolling, Kas looked over to see Hiccup with tears welling up in his eyes. "You ok?" Kas asked.

"Yeah, I just miss my dad," Hiccup replied

"Want a tissue?" Kas inquired.

"No, I'm good," Hiccup said as he wiped his tears with his fingers. "When's Carlos getting back?"

Kas pulls his phone from his pocket to check the time. "Soon."

"Are we going to watch another movie?"

"Not enough time," Kas said as Carlos opened the door.

"I'm back," Carlos announced as he walked into the room. "Kas what did you do to Hiccup?" he added as he saw Hiccups face.

"Nothing, we just saw HTTYD 2," Kas replied.

Carlos gave Kas a weird look. "Well I got the thing fixed if you're ready to go home," he said turning his attention to Hiccup.

"Yeah, going home would be nice," Hiccup retorted as Carlos handed the object to Hiccup. "I guess I'm going now, bye."

"Bye," Kas shoot back as Hiccup pressed the button once more.

A light enveloped the room and soon Hiccup found himself standing where he had left.

"Who's down there?" Astrid shouted from upstairs. "Babe!" She screeched as she looked down the stairs to see Hiccup standing there.

"M'lady," Hiccup uttered as Astrid ran down the stairs to embrace him.

"What happened to you?" Astrid asked hugging Hiccup tighter. "I woke up and you were gone and Toothless was still here, a-and Stormfly couldn't track you. I-I was worried about you."

"I would tell you everything, if I could breathe," Hiccup replied struggling to inhale.

"Oh, sorry," Astrid apologized loosening her grip and looking Her husband longingly in the eyes.

"Well, it's a long story," Hiccup said before he explained what happened.


End file.
